prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (November 28, 2017)
The November 28, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Rupp Arena in Lexington, Kentucky on November 28, 2017. Summary Despite Zo Train members Noam Dar and Ariya Daivari coming up short in the Fatal 4-Way Match on Raw, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore was determined to recalibrate and put his allies back on track. This began with The Scottish Supernova taking on the winner of the Fatal 4-Way match – and a potential challenger for the Cruiserweight Title – Rich Swann. Swann made his way to the ring hoping to build on the momentum from his victory on Raw – one that he earned by pinning Dar. With Enzo at ringside offering words of encouragement and advice for Dar, Swann remained unfazed early on, but The Certified G took every opportunity to get inside the former Cruiserweight Champion’s head, allowing Dar to take control of the bout. Using his technical abilities, The Scottish Supernova dished out the pain to Swann’s limbs, but he was unable to keep his agile opponent down for long. The two battled back and forth, with Dar injuring his leg in the process, but also with The Realest Champ in the Room barking order to finish the match. Swann managed to execute a perfectly timed kick before securing the win with his incredible Phoenix Splash. After the match, an angry Amore berated Dar and demanded he get his act together. Unable to regain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at Survivor Series Kickoff, Kalisto was poised to reclaim his focus and work his way back into the championship picture. Standing in his way was Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick. Battling Gallagher in one-on-one competition, Kalisto struggled to mount a consistent offense early in the match, especially while having to keep a close eye on Kendrick. Gallagher tactically attacked, using his unorthodox and technical abilities – not to mention his cruelty – to keep his high-flying opponent on defense. Methodically applying various holds, all designed to inflict maximum punishment, the British Superstar remained unrelenting. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champion persevered and fought through the pain, catching a second wind and taking the fight right back to Gallagher. Refusing to give his opponent a moment to recover from fast-paced strikes, Kalisto dropped Gallagher with the Salida del Sol and prepared to score the pinfall. However, The Brian Kendrick charged into the ring and kicked Kalisto – thus saving his ally, but causing a disqualification. With the match over, Gallagher and Kendrick unloaded their rage on Kalisto with a brutal beatdown. Next week on Raw, Cedric Alexander, Mustafa Ali, Tony Nese and Drew Gulak will compete in a Fatal 4-Way Match to determine who will face Rich Swann for an opportunity to challenge Enzo Amore for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. On WWE 205 Live, Ali and Alexander teamed up to face Gulak and Nese – or as Enzo calls them, “Team PowerPoint.” Gulak explained to the WWE Universe that The Premier Athlete brings the power, while he makes the most salient points. However, before he could launch a new installment of his PowerPoint Presentation, Alexander made his way to the ring, ready for a fight. Gulak and Nese have a long history of being tag team partners, and early in the contest, the duo maintained control by showing off their experience working together. However, Alexander and Ali quickly forced the match into a back and forth, relying on their combined speed. Unfortunately for Ali and Alexander, their teamwork hit rocky terrain when Gulak distracted Alexander and prevented Ali from making the tag. A brief argument allowed Gulak to move in and strike, eventually giving himself and The Premier Athlete a sizeable advantage. Gulak and Nese displayed their familiarity by making regular transitions in and out of the ring. The effectiveness of “Team PowerPoint’s” teamwork was on display when Nese prevent Ali from being tagged in, allowing Nese and Gulak to continue to dish out punishment. When Alexander finally made the tag to Ali, the well-rested high-flyer took down both his opponents and regained control of the match. When he tried to tag Alexander, Ali discovered he wasn’t there and briefly found himself at a disadvantage. Despite their attempts to find each other on the same page, the miscommunications between Alexander and Ali would cost them dearly, as Nese threw Ali into his own partner and used the resulting momentum to pin Ali for the victory. As Alexander and Ali tried to figure out what happened, Amore congratulated Nese and Gulak for their – and The Zo Train’s – victory. Results ; ; *Rich Swann defeated Noam Dar (w/ Enzo Amore) *Kalisto defeated Jack Gallagher (w/ The Brian Kendrick) by disqualification *Drew Gulak & Tony Nese defeated Cedric Alexander & Mustafa Ali *Dark Match: Bobby Roode & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin & Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 LIve 11-28-17 1.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 2.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 3.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 4.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 5.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 6.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 7.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 8.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 9.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 10.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 11.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 12.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 13.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 14.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 15.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 16.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 17.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 18.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 19.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 20.jpg 205 LIve 11-28-17 21.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #53 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #53 at WWE.com * 205 Live #53 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events